Dawn of the Clans Book 1: The start
by Tallstar07
Summary: Did you ever wonder about the start of the clans? Join a young tom as he joins a clan, makes friends and enemies, and tries to help his clan when battles and sickness wreak havoc. Story better than summary, please just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'll try to keep working on my other story, I promise, and this one as well. This will be MY version of Dawn of the Clans, so don't tell me 'that's not a warriors name!' 'warriors don't do that!' or 'that's too young to be an apprentice' Keep this in mind, its before the warrior code was established, remember that. I know that warriors wiki will have what the original leaders look like, but I'm going to make it up. Don't like it, don't read, as simple as that.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does!_

* * *

SkyClan

Leader: Skystar-gray and white, she-cat

Deputy: Talonwhisker-gray and white tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Brightflame-flame colored she-cat

Warriors:

Flame-ginger colored tom, former loner

Poppytail-ginger and white she-cat

Swiftheart-silver-gray tom with ice blue eyes

Sun-bright ginger she-cat, former loner

Silentstep-black tom with green eyes

Cloudspirit-gray tom with white underbelly

Apprentices:

Havocpaw-black and white tom with amber eyes, former kittypet (4 moons)

Bravepaw-brown tom with green eyes (4 moons)

Hailpaw-black tom with blue eyes (6 moons)

Speckledpaw-gray speckled tom (3 moons)

Queens/kits:

Scarlet-black she-cat, former kittypet (kits: Thornkit-black and white tom, Breeze-black tom, and Blackkit-black tom)

Redfur-long haired reddish brown she-cat (kit: Rosekit-white she-cat)

Longblossom-gray she-cat (expecting kits)

Elders:

Blossombreeze-gray and white she-cat

* * *

WindClan

Leader: Windstar-small light brown she-cat

Deputy: Flightpool-gray and white she-cat with bright green eyes

Medicine cat: Spiderpond-black tom with ice blue eyes

Warriors:

Dawnheart-orange tabby she-cat

Shadow-black tom, former kittypet

Whitefur-muscular white tom with blue eyes

Mousetail-orange tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Graypaw-gray and white she-cat

Queens/Kits:

Angel-fluffy white she-cat, former kittypet (expecting)

Elders:

none

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Thunderstar-muscular ginger tom

Deputy: Treebreeze-brown tom with mint green eyes

Medicine Cat: Minttail-gray she-cat

Warriors:

Skyheart-gray and white tom with blue eyes

Silver-silver-gray she-cat

Apprentices:

none

Queens/Kits:

none

Elders:

none

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader: Shadowstar-black she-cat

Deputy: Bulletheart-black tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Sharpthorn-dark gray tom

Warriors:

Blacktail-black tom with green eyes

Blueheart-blue gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Jetpaw-black tom

Queens/Kits:

Patcheye-gray and white she-cat (kit: Swiftkit)

Littleeye-dark brown she-cat with green eyes (kits: Brightkit-ginger she-cat and Smallkit-gray and white she-cat)

Elders:

none

* * *

RiverClan

Leader: Riverstar-blue-gray tom

Deputy: Streambreeze-silver-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Oakblossom-brown tom

Warriors:

Softheart-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Whiskers-muscular white tom, former kittypet

Apprentices:

none

Queens/Kits:

Reedpelt-light brown she-cat (expecting)

Elders:

none

* * *

Prologue

The clearing was soon covered in blood, cats was still fighting, and more and more were dying. "Stop!" A loud yowl rang out among the cats. "Don't fight!"

The cats in the clearing immediately broke apart from each other, and glanced around. Spirits of the dead creatures that littered the forest floor was now floating in midair, their eyes were blazing with anger. "You must all unite or die!"

A gray and white she-cat glanced around the clearing. "There's no way we can unite!" She called to the spirits.

A black tom hissed. "You must!" He called, glancing up towards the sky. "If you need us, we'll be up there watching over you, always."

A muscular tom growled, "how do we unite? We'll need a leader!"

The gray and white she-cat who spoke earlier, spoke up. "I'll lead! Since I can jump higher than the rest of you. I could jump as high as the sky to catch prey for us."

The muscular tom sneered. "You? I'll lead! I'm the strongest of you all."

"I'll blend into the dark," a black she-cat said, getting to her paws. "I should lead."

"I could swim," called another voice. "I will be leader."

Then a brown she-cat stepped forward, her eyes glittered coldly at the other cats who just spoke. "I should be leader," she hissed. "I can run the fastest."

They started arguing.

"Enough!" A voice snarled. "You can all be leaders. Find cats that are like yourselves, distinguish borders, and every moon meet here for one moon of peace." The starry cats all disappeared and left the clearing in shadows.

* * *

_Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry bout the late reply. I could not think of what to write next. I kept writing then deleting, writing then deleting. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, hehe, it probley will. I've been lazy, having computer problems, and guess what? Being lazy. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving. I do still have people who want to read this story, right? Or have they lost interest when I didn't update for a while? Oh, well, I guess I'll find out. If anybody who reads this could possibly give me ideas, I'd appreciate it. And I'm blabbing, arn't I? And I suppose you came for the story.** **Just a couple of more things to say before I go.**

**_I want to thank the awesome reviewers for the prolouge. _  
**

**_Robinpaw: Thanks for the review! And yes, I do need help with the cats. I won't give a form though, so if you send a cat, I just want the name, description, personality, and backstory. _**

_**Jazzthekat: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you liked it.**_

**_Anyways, what I said for Robinpaw will work for any of my reviewers, you may send me a cat, I'd prefer if you sent it by PM though so it's not breaking the rules, but if you're too lazy to log in, or don't have a FF account, then I suppose I'll make an acception. _**

**__**_Disclaimer: Me no own warriors, oops, sorry, that was wrong *clears throught* Cloudtail07 doesn't own warriors, but she loves to write about them. Yup, I'm talking in 1st person, deal with it. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Cloudspirit crouched down, ready to leap, when a loud squealing made him freeze. Speckledpaw had his paw raised off the ground. He narrowed his eyes at his apprentice, "what happened?"

"I..I stepped on a thorn." Speckledpaw answered.

"Great StarClan! From the sound you were making I thought you saw a badger." Poppytail exclaimed, her fur bristling.

Speckledpaw lowered his head. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You should go back to the camp and let Brightflame look at that." Cloudspirit said, giving his apprentice a nudge.

Speckledpaw nodded, then hopped away on three paws, back towards camp.

Cloudspirit turned back to where the prey he spotted was, but it had flown away before he got the chance to even leap after it.

Poppytail was glancing at him, her eyes were narrowed. "Why didn't you teach your apprentice not to yowl when hunting?"

"I did," he defended himself. "But nobody can help how loud they yowl when they step on a thorn," he retorted.

Poppytail rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this hunt finished with, so we can get back to camp."

Cloudspirit nodded. "I agree."

Speckledpaw sat in the medicine clearing, his paw held up in the air. Brightflame came out of her den, herbs clamped in her jaws. "Great StarClan, Speckledpaw!" She exclaimed. "Don't you ever watch where you're putting your paws at?"

Speckledpaw groaned, "of course I do!" He protested. "But when you have your eyes on prey, you can't watch two things at once!"

Brightflame worked quickly, remaining silent untill she got finished. "There! Stay away from thorns!" She hissed, then stalked back into her den.

Speckledpaw watched her leave, then sank off towards the apprentices den.

Bravepaw pushed past him. "Speckledpaw, why don't you leave the hunting to real warriors," he sneered.

Havocpaw glanced up from the fresh-kill pile. "Bravepaw, leave him alone. He hasn't been an apprentice for long."

Bravepaw rolled his eyes, then slid into the apprentices den.

Hailpaw slid out from the medicine den, dragging one of his back paws. His blue eyes were glazed with pain.

Speckledpaw just watched the older apprentice as he slid into the apprentices den, then he followed, his eyes drooping with tiredness as he curled up into his nest and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**Haha, i know it sucks, but I'd still appreciate everybody's feedback, so please review. No flames...oh wait, I don't care about that, go ahead and flame this chapter if you want to, it completely sucks! Anyways, review please!**_

**_Question: Does any body know what Cloudstar's warrior name was? Is it in any of the field guides? I want to put Cloudstar on here soon because I love him. Anyways, as I mentioned earlier, review please._**


End file.
